


12 Years of Newtmas

by Thomaddicted



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Bullying, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gally Is A Bully, Gay Newt (Maze Runner), Gay Thomas (Maze Runner), Gift Giving, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Merry Newtmas, Stand Up to Homophobia, Triggers, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: Merry Newtmas!!A nice little fluff with some angsty bits for seasoning. Newt and Thomas have been friends from the beginning, and will be friends (and boyfriends) til the end.A trigger for homophobic language, and the sadness of betrayal. Don't worry, everything ends well.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	12 Years of Newtmas

Thomas smiled at Newt, the blonde boy sitting across from him. They had been fast friends ever since they met, that first day of kindergarten.

The first year that Thomas gave him a gift for Christmas was when they were six. It was a little wind up toy, a drummer in a military outfit. 

Thomas had wanted to get Newt an army man, but his mom wouldn't let him because the army man came with a gun, and Thomas's mother didn't think it was a good idea.

Thomas thought his mom was so uncool. 

Newt however, loved the drummer. He wound it up, and let it play, the tinny, hollow sound making a happy, ringing noise.

"It's the best Tommy! Thank you!" Newt beamed. His smiled was the best thing Thomas had ever seen.

The second Christmas they knew each other Thomas gave Newt a little whistle, shaped like a bird. When you blew threw the tail, it made a tweeting sound, and it had little holes in the top.

By moving your fingers over the top of the bird, you could play different notes on it, and Newt showed Thomas how to do that. 

"Like this, Tommy." Newt made patterns over the bird. He sat next to Thomas, and Thomas loved the way Newt felt sitting net to him. 

Newt watched Tommy as he played a sharp little tune on the whistle. He loved it.

The third Christmas they knew each other, Thomas's mother finally let Thomas give Newt an action figure, so long as it didn't have a gun. It was a ninja, so Thomas happily gave it to Newt.

Newt cheered with excitement, and begged Thomas to open his present, and when Thomas did, saw that Newt gave him the same toy.

They ran around Newt's yard, chasing each other and shouting with joy as they played, while Newt's parents sat with Thomas's parents, having coffee.

"I'm gonna get you!" Thomas cheered as he chased Newt around the yard, waving his ninja toy in the air, making it fly.

"Come on Tommy, come get me!" Newt giggled as he ran away. 

The fourth Christmas they spent together, Newt's older sister, Lizzie, was dancing in the Nutcracker. Newt didn't want to go, until Thomas said he wanted to go.

Thomas was at Newt's house, dressed in a little sweater vest, with slacks. Newt was in a little dress shirt in a tie. Newt's mother made a huge fuss over him staying neat and clean.

They sat in the audience, watching Lizzie twinkle across the stage, and at some point felt Newt's hand brush against his on the armrest. 

The boys bumped their hands together, and at some point, they held each other's hand, but they didn't think anything about it. It just felt good.

If they were a few years older, they would have called it "comfortable". 

The fifth year they knew each other, Thomas' mother invited Newt over for a Christmas cookie party. Newt and Thomas spent the afternoon and evening helping make cookies. 

The boys giggled as they tossed marshmallows and chocolate chips into each other's mouths. They made different kinds of cookies, and at the end of the day, they sat having milk and cookies.

"This is fun." Newt smiled at Thomas. 

"My mom always makes me help her. This was the first time it's been fun." Thomas said, a pink color in his cheeks. 

Newt held his glass of milk up and clicked it against Tommy's glass. "Cheers." 

"Cheers." Thomas said, his mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

The year they turned twelve, Christmas was different. Newt's parents took Thomas and Newt to the zoo. There was a special light show they went to every couple of years, and this year they allowed Newt and Lizzie to each bring a friend.

Thomas had been acting a little funny all night, and Newt found him standing next to the swans, watching the magnificent birds. 

"Hey." Newt asked. "You okay, Tommy?" 

"Yeah." Thomas said, blinking at Newt. "I'm fine." 

Newt felt like things weren't fine, but he didn't ask any more. 

Thomas hardly spoke to Newt that night, and he didn't hug him goodbye either.

"That dudes such a queer." Gally spit out, as he watched Newt handing out gifts from a red felt bag he carried with him. Thomas bit his lip, wanting to contradict Gally, but he was the Alpha bully at the school.

Thomas had no idea how he managed to fall into Gally's "crew", but so it had been for several months, in which Thomas had not seen hide nor hair of Newt, until now.

"He's nothing Gally. Just leave the little kid alone." Minho, Thomas's other friend countered. "It's not like he's picking up on you." 

Gally shook his head, as they all walked down the hall. "Don't like 'em." Thomas continued to say nothing, but it cost him.

"You're quiet, Tom. What do you think of that fag?" 

Thomas swallowed the nervous knot in his throat. "I don't. I don't really know him." 

Thomas felt like shit as he said that. He would have felt even worse if he knew that Newt was standing in earshot of the hall they were walking down, and heard everything.

It was a few nights later that Thomas was at Newt's house. It was Christmas eve, and they hadn't exchanged gifts yet, so Thomas texted Newt, and when he didn't hear back from him, went over anyway.

He knocked on the door, and Lizzie answered with a huff of disdain, and a roll of her eyes. "Newt. Your boyfriend is here." She teased, maybe just a little too harshly.

"Shut up, you pain." Newt said, approaching the door. "What do you want?" Newt set his eyes on Thomas. They looked mad, and Thomas had never seen Newt's eyes ever look like that. At Thomas, anyway.

Thomas shifted nervously. "Ummm... I... well, I brought you...." Thomas held the small package in his hands out. 

Newt's lips turned into a frown. "Really? Last week you didn't even know me." Newt spat out. "Or is it that you don't know me when we're in school, and people are calling me a queer?" 

Thomas felt himself go red with shame. "Newt." His eyes misted. "I'm so sorry..." 

"My mom has a goose on." Newt said, his voice cracking a bit. "Good night." Newt said tersely, closing the door, leaving Thomas off in the cold.

They didn't speak for a year.

On what would have been their eighth Christmas together, Thomas sat with his mom, making cookies like they did every year. He was spooning raspberry jam into thumbprint cookies, and trying not to think of when he and Newt did that.

"Thomas? What's the matter?" his mom asked, carefully. 

"Nothing." Thomas replied softly. "Just trying not to make a big mess of things." 

Thomas felt like it had been too late for that. He missed Newt like nothing else. Worse was that since they were in the same school, they saw each other every day. 

More like, Thomas saw Newt, and Newt ignored Thomas. 

"I haven't seen Newt around in a while. Is he okay?" she asked. Thomas felt his guts twist uncomfortably. "You guys used to be so close."

"He's fine." Thomas forced out. "We just don't have classes together." 

Thomas exhaled. "Okay. These are done." He rose from the table. "I have homework to finish." 

Thomas's mom watched as her son walked up the stairs, each step looked like it weighed a hundred pounds. 

It was a week before Christmas break, on what was the ninth Christmas knowing each other, and Newt was doing what he always did, which was hand out gifts to his friends, wearing a Santa Claus cap. 

"Look. Mrs. Claus is on it again." Gally teased. He walked over to Newt. "Whatcha got there, fag?" Gally asked, snatching the bag away. 

"Hey, give that back!" Newt said, trying to grab his bag away from the tall bully. "There's nothing in there for you!" 

Gally laughed, and shoved Newt away, the Brit tumbling to the ground with a yelp. Thomas and Minho entered the hallway, just in time to watch Newt land. 

"Oh look." Gally chuckled. "He has one for you, Tom!" Gally looked down at Newt. "You tryna pick up on my boy, queer?" Gally asked.

Thomas took a breath, and stood in front of Newt. 

"Well, give it to me, then." Thomas said, holding his hand out. He crooked his fingers in a "give" gesture. "C'mon." 

Gally's expression changed. "For real, Tom? You wanna humor this little bitch?" 

"He's not a bitch." Thomas swallowed, his eyes darting to the front of the hallway. "He's my friend." 

"Really?" Newt snarked. "I thought you didn't fucking know me." 

Thomas shot Newt a look. "Not now." He grumbled. 

"I don't need you to stand up for me." Newt argued. "I can do it my damn self." 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have to..." Thomas began, before a punch to his gut shut him up. Gally followed it with an upper cut, knocking Thomas to the floor. 

"Stop that!" Newt shouted, and crouched next to Thomas, protectively. 

"Excuse me." A hand reached over, and grabbed Gally's. A school security officer cuffed the teen. "We don't do that here. Come with me, young man." 

Thomas was folded over in pain. "Did I get him?" 

Newt let out a relieved sigh that sounded like a laugh. "No you dumbass." 

Thomas looked up at Newt and smiled. "Did the campus safety take him away?" 

Newt looked puzzled and nodded. 

"Good." Thomas grinned, sitting up. "Then it was worth whatever organs I lose from this."

Newt laughed. "You stupid git. You set this up?" 

"Yeah, talked to Officer Shane about it. Came up with a special bird call to let him know when we needed him to bust Gally." 

Thomas nodded. "I really got tired of his shit." Thomas's eyes got misty. "I'm sorry. Newt, I should have never..." 

"No, you should have never." Newt frowned. "But, I guess, better late than never." 

Newt sighed and picked up the gift from the hallway floor. "This is for you." Newt held the small, brightly wrapped package out to Thomas. 

Reaching up, Thomas took the gift, letting his fingers brush Newt's. Newt's breath caught in his chest, Thomas could see it there. 

"Thank you." Thomas said, looking into Newt's eyes. 

"Thank you." Newt replied, his soft brown eyes looking at Thomas.

Their tenth Christmas together was special. Thomas had gotten his first job, and worked all year, saving up to take Newt to dinner. It was mostly a success. 

"Tommy. This is so fancy!" Newt exclaimed. He studied the menu. 

Thomas swallowed nervously. He knew exactly what he had to spend, and he researched the place, but he was still nervous. 

"Well, I really wanted to bring you here, before the movie." Thomas looked over at Newt, who was bathed in the light of the candles on the table. 

"Tommy. You don't have to go through all this trouble." 

"I want to, Newt." Thomas smiled. "You being back in my life is a big deal. The year has actually been amazing." 

Newt grinned. "Hey.", he grinned at Thomas. "How about we get a quick bite, and head to the movie early?" 

Thomas smiled, and watched as Newt charmed the waiter, ordering two sodas, and a small appetizer for them to share. 

They ate happily, laughing at each other, like the old friends that they were. 

After eating, which didn't wipe out Tommy's wallet like he had feared, they made it to the movies. The newest Star Wars was out, and Newt was super excited to see it.

Thomas and Newt grabbed some popcorn and a soda, and sat in the theater. Their hands touched over the armrest, and they folded their hands together. 

After the movie ended, they left the theater. Newt's mom let him borrow the car for the night, so happy that he and Thomas were friends again. 

Parked outside of Tommy's house, they sat in the car as it idled, both boys nervous but unsure why. Well, pretty sure why. 

"Newt." Thomas breathed out, nervously. "Thank you for coming tonight." 

Newt smiled warmly. "Of course, Tommy." 

Thomas looked over at Newt, and licked his lips. Newt did the same. They leaned in, meeting each other's lips, in a soft, perfect kiss. 

They stayed close, brushing lips, and pulling each other closer. Somewhere in the gentleness, Newt let his tongue tease Tommy's lips, butterflies humming in his gut as Thomas returned the move.

The boys kissed, deeply, tongues exploring, breathing heavy. Once, twice, three times they French kissed, each time something inside them burned hotter.

They pulled away, several minutes later. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Thomas asked. 

Newt grinned. "It's Christmas Eve, but maybe I can get away." 

"Please, try." Thomas said, leaning in to kiss Newt again.

"Tommy." Newt giggled. "Go on before we wind up in the backseat." 

"Here." Newt held a gift out to Thomas. "For you." 

Thomas took the gift, and held his out to Newt. "I hope you like it, I made it in woodshop." 

Newt grinned, and opened the box. Inside was a beautifully stained wooden box with a carving of two birds intertwined on the lid.

"Tommy, it's beautiful." Newt leaned over, kissing Thomas. They were inside Newt's room, on Christmas night.

"Dude!" Thomas exclaimed, as he opened his gift. "How did you even?" Thomas held up two tickets to his favorite band's upcoming concert.

"The Doves' show has been sold out for months!" Thomas leaned over, kissing Newt. "I swear I'm gonna give you such a stocking stuffing." 

Newt giggled as Thomas climbed over him. "I won't divulge my secrets, but I have to say it was definitely worth it for this." 

Thomas let his lips travel over Newt. "I love you so much." 

Their twelfth Christmas together found them far from home. They were supposed to be with their families, but their trip to the mountains was complicated by a snowstorm. Newt had the foresight to call home before they tried to leave.

"Okay Newt. Just take care of Thomas, and stay warm up there." Newt's mother worried over him. "I'll tell his mom there's been a delay." 

Thomas and Newt found a small motel, and got a room. 

"I'm sorry it's only got the one bed, but it's a king, so it should fit you both with room to spare." The clerk said, signing them in.

"We'll make it work." Thomas said, looking at Newt with a grin on his face. 

The room wasn't terrible. A King sized bed, a small dresser with television on it, and a small chair with a small table. They only needed it a couple of nights until the roads cleared.

Newt didn't even hate the pear green paint on the room's walls. It was kinda soothing.

"This has to be the coldest winter ever." Newt shivered as they set their bags down. 

"Dude. It's California. It's only like 50 degrees outside." Thomas chuckled. 

"Well, that's bloody freezing to me." Newt grinned, rubbing his arms together. "The heater work?" 

Thomas tinkered with the thermostat. "Well, I have it set, so hopefully it kicks in soon." 

"Not like we don't know how to stay warm." Newt said, approaching Thomas and sliding his hands into the back of Thomas's jacket. "Right?" 

Thomas grinned. "Well, I know how. I've known how for a couple of years now." 

Newt moaned as Thomas kissed his neck. "Maybe we should in into bed. You know, to stay warm." 

"Of course. To stay warm." Thomas agreed, pulling Newt into bed. 

"Merry Christmas baby." 

"Merry Christmas, my love." 

That was last Christmas. After their graduation in June, both Newt and Thomas finalized their plans. They had both elected to go to Glader University, and opting to live in an off campus apartment. Loading the truck with their stuff, they kissed their families goodbye. 

Thomas and Newt climbed into the pickup truck that Thomas had been saving up to buy, and made sure the trailer was attached. Thomas and Newt could barely wait until December, when they could decorate their apartment for Christmas.


End file.
